This invention relates to compositions for prevention of fogging on surfaces.
Fogging on surfaces such as windshields, eye glasses and mirrors from condensation of moisture presents a serious problem. Gradual development of fog which may reduce visibility without being noticed and quick development of fog are responsible for a number of accidents. Also, the clouding up of mirrors in bathrooms and of windows on cold days is an annoying situation.
Because of the manners in which fogging occurs, it is important that any anti-foggant treatment adhere firmly to protect against fogging for a substantial period, that is, at least several days and that it be initially clear and remain clear without collecting dust over this period. Anti-foggant compositions must not attack the transparent plastic increasingly used in eye glasses and windows and must be non-toxic as used. Additionally, anti-foggants should be easy to apply and inexpensive.